Chicken soup and trickery
by waigenshining
Summary: This is another one-shot. Walter and Paige are trapped in the rain, but Paige makes the best out of it. Waige feels. Let me know if you want me to continue this one!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first one- shot, which hopefully I'll be able to do more. I'm new her and I've spent a lot of time reading stories that inspired me to create my own. Please let me know what you think, and hopefully I'll create more soon.**

 **I don't own Scorpion, or any of its characters. I only own the plot.**

 **I would rate this as a K+. Real waige feels.**

It was usually sunny in California, but today was one of those stormy days and it left the streets slippery, and dangerous.

Paige had planned to go home originally, but as usual, Walter was scared of her leaving the garage, so he told her to stay until the weather got better.

"Not used to this kind of weather huh?" Paige glanced at Walter for a second before walking towards the kitchen.

"Well, not exactly. See the weather here in California is usually... Hot. In fact, historically, there's been a drought around here for a while" He replied, with a tight grin. He continued to stare out of the small window that the garage possessed.

He turned around to see Paige not in proximity, and he turned to find her.

He found her making something in a pan over low heat.

"Chicken soup for the soul, as they say" Paige said with a smile. "Wish Ralph were here; he's been waiting for it to storm here", she said with a chuckle.

"Well it's probably raining there in Portland. Let me check." Walter took out his phone and checked the weather in Portland.

"Yep, they've got it worse there," Walter said with a first-concerning look. He looked at Paige continuing to stir her soup, and smiled.

It felt good to know that she was safe. Every time she wasn't around him, he felt a level of concern. Even though she was an independent woman, who had a child, who she was able to tend to so perfectly, he felt like it was his job to protect her, and make her feel at home. But if he thought about it, it was really her caring for him. She made sure he felt at home around all the geniuses, and it was her that stole his heart. He looked up again and found Paige ranting about Maine.

"It's funny. That I was going to make the decision to leave all of my best friends, and move somewhere that would separate Ralph and I from you guys. From you." She looked at Walter and gave him a smile.

"Guess you were right, Portland is-

"Cold and wet," both of them said in sync.

Walter continued to stare, while Paige laughed out loud.

"Well it's done," she presented her chicken soup masterpiece, and pointed at it with jazz hands.

Walter said, "You should probably let it simmer, right? I'm good at chemistry but I'd be a train wreck at cooking," he said while scratching his head.

"You know, that's a good idea," Paige said. "Wait I have a great idea!"

She looked out of the window and grinned almost like never before. A different smile. Mischievous.

Before Walter could stop her, she ran out of the garage, and into the pouring rain. It was still storming like cats and dogs, as Cabe would say it.

Walter was extremely confused at once. Being in the rain was extremely inefficient! The chance of catching a nasal congestion would sky rocket, not to mention she didn't have a pair of extra clothes.

"Paige! You don't have any extra clothing to wear if you get soaked!" He immediately regretted saying that because she might find it awkward that he knew so much about her belongings.

"I do have clothes! They're in my desk drawer." She didn't seem bothered by the fact that Walter noticed. "Come join me Walter! This is your only opportunity to enjoy the rain here!"

"Extremely in-ef-fi-ci-ent! I'm staying here." Even though Walter's brain agreed that playing in the rain with Paige was nonsensical, his heart- something inside him was urging him to go and run into Paige's arms.

So he watched her. She danced, as her hair and clothes soaked. If it was him, he would be extremely uncomfortable staying wet. But she was able to enjoy the small things, the raindrops, as they reached her face. She looked beautiful, as usual. Walter memorized this memory of her in the rain. It was good he had a photographic memory for these things, he thought.

Suddenly, a crack of lightning reached over the surface of the earth, and thunder followed.

Paige fell backwards, and from what Walter could see, she held her head to stabilize herself.

Walter ran in a bolt, perhaps even faster than the lightning that just occurred.

"Paige, are you okay?!" She looked genuinely hurt, and it worried Walter. A lot. He immediately blamed himself on the fact that he didn't join Paige, and be there if she fell. He continued to stare at her while lightly cupping his hand around her head and face. Her face showed signs of distress, and she looked as if she wanted to go back inside. At least, that's what Walter hoped for. Suddenly, Paige looked up at Walter, and laughed. She laughed until she turned purple.

"Paige, are you okay?" Walter was beginning to know what Paige had just done.

"That doesn't matter! You're outside! My plan worked!"

Walter looked at her, first with a slight frown. Then, the sides of his mouth curled up into the smile he always had around her. She always had her way, didn't she. He continued to stare at her until she stopped laughing. She grabbed his hand and gave him an approachable hug. At first, Walter froze to the touch, but he soon grew accustomed to her soft skin, and her graceful hold on him. He hugged her back, and held her hair. He felt like kissing her forehead, like he would to Megan.

Megan. She had told him not to be afraid to love. Was this love? Would Megan approve of his decisions? She loved Paige, and always asked about her when he would visit her. Did she know that he was in lo- ? Did she know that Walter wanted more than a professional relationship with Paige?

Walter didn't want to let go of this moment. He just wanted to hold her for as long as possible. After Megan passed, Walter just wanted to curl up into a ball and escape the world. But Paige- she helped him through every step of his grief. She was the only one that confronted him about Megan, and when he said he was fine. He wasn't fine. Paige was the only one to truly understand how he felt even though he didn't tell him. When he broke down, she was there to hold him and make him feel better. She held his hand when he needed it. She supported him. She was his cliff notes.

It felt like what had been hours of holding one another in each other's arms, Paige let go of him gently, and looked at him with a bright smile.

"You forgot about your chicken soup." Walter said with raised eyebrows, and beam on his face from looking at Paige.

Paige suddenly had a surprised look on her face. "Oh that's true! How long has it been?"

"24 minutes and 18 seconds since you left the kitchen," Walter replied.

"Well then we should probably get inside, huh?"

"Sounds about efficient."

Paige grabbed Walter's elbow and they walked towards the garage hand-in hand, soaking wet.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige and Walter ran inside and they were drenched. The rain had definitely proved its worth. They got in the garage, immediately leaving puddles underneath them.

Paige looked up at Walter. His curly strands of hair were soaked, and his shirt left him pretty exposed. She was able to see a few abs from his shirt. "Walter didn't work out, did he?"

Walter glanced over to Paige and flashbacks of Cuba reappeared to him. Her hair was the same way; pulled back from her face, and he could see every angle of her face. Now, she was wearing a dark blue shirt, the type that Walter would usually wear. It was completely saturated with water. He could see her undergarments from underneath, like in Cuba. He told himself not to look.

"Okay one look," he thought. All he saw was extreme beauty.

"Well that was fun, huh?" Paige said.

"Not entirely." Walter replied. "I guess I could say... I don't exactly like being soaked in water."

Paige laughed. "I can see the lie right through you Walter O'Brien. Something tells me, you enjoyed the rain. I can tell you that."

"Well not re-"

"Learn how to lie better!" Paige laughed as she walked towards her desk to get her dry pair of clothes.

Walter winced, but then he laughed at himself quietly. She was definitely right about that one. He enjoyed it for sure. The feel of Paige. Someone he'd been looking for so many years. Surely, it was junk science, but it was science he was beginning to understand. Something he'd starting implementing into his lifestyle.

Walter realized that he was still standing in the same spot, and the puddle began to flow over the floor. He quickly stepped away when he realized he was near Sylvester's desk.

"Oh Sylvester is not going to be happy," he thought to himself before heading for the loft.

He looked around for Paige and realized that she was changing in one of the empty rooms upstairs. He decided not to bother her, but secretly, he really wanted to be near her.

"Wait, Walter snap out of it," he said to himself.

He changed in an instant, and went to check on Paige. "She'd for sure be done changing right?" As he entered, he realized he was wrong.

Paige had one leg in her stretchy tights and the other bare.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Walter said, turning himself at a 180 degree.

He didn't want to turn.

"No it's fine, it's a leg. We've been through a whole lot more," Paige chuckled as she fitted her tights into place on her hips.

Walter turned back around and gave Paige another one of his tight grins.

"So I'm still not over how you fooled me into getting into this treacherous rain. You looked genuinely... Like hurt. I still don't understand how I didn't realize that you were faking it," Walter said while scratching his temple.

"197 IQ of yours and you didn't realize!" She said with a sarcastic smile. "Walter, you know pretty well that you'd come for me in a split second if I was hurt. Even if I was faking it." She moved closer to him. There was a brief pause. They both stared at one another. "That, and. I'm really good at acting remember?"

Walter laughed knowing what she said was true. She looked at him laughing and smiled. She loved that smile. That glimmer in his eyes. No matter how much he tried to deny it, Walter was capable of having an EQ.

"I'm still going to get back at you, Paige." Walter said.

"Another fun fact, you're not very good at revenge. You're all good. I can't see a single streak of evil in you." Paige exclaimed.

There was another moment of comfortable silence and then they both heard a growl.

"Something also tells me you're hungry?" Paige asked.

"Very."

They almost skipped down to the kitchen to see the soup cold. Paige started to reheat it and Walter checked the news. Nothing new, so he walked back towards Paige and started to help her with the dinner. They sat down to eat after a few minutes, and Walter drank most of the soup. He was pretty hungry, and Paige could tell.

"Here's the rest Walt, I'm going to set some coffee up."

"That's sounds good Paige; thank you. This meal is very delectable by the way," Walter said, as he licked his lips.

"Oh it's an old recipe. I learned it in the dorm, and I've been adding things to it since." Paige was happy she learned another one of Walter's favorites.

The news was still on, and the reporter was talking about how there was a chance that the lights would go out.

"71 percent chance, that the lights may go out in the city of Los Angeles, and cities surrounding it," the news reporter announced.

"Well that's not too great," Paige said. "How am I going to get home?"

"It's still not a good idea Paige," Walter replied.

"Is it okay if you just stay here today? It gives me a piece of mind. You driving out there would guarantee my worries."

"Well, that sounds like a solid plan. I am extremely afraid of the dark and thunder sometimes." Paige said with a sigh.

Walter looked at her as he had just figured a new fact out about her.

"You learn something every day don't you?" He muttered under his breath, to which Paige heard.

"True that," she said with a light chuckle.

"In that case, I have a small condition." She continued. "You are not giving up your loft and bed for me. You need the same rest I need, and I'm not going to let you sacrifice for me."

Walter sighed. That's exactly what he was going to do. Then he taught of something. Before he had the time to suppress his words, they slipped out. "Is it okay if you sleep next to me? There is no way I would let you sleep on the couch."

Paige blushed, and Walter internally slapped himself.

After a few quick seconds of silence, Paige agreed, and Walter was relieved.

"One more problem, This outfit," she pointed to her hip long blouse, and tights, "are not exactly sleeping material." She let out a chuckle.

"Well I think I can help with that," Walter said.

He took her to the loft, and she picked up a pair of sweatpants that had the nasa logo printed on it. They looked familiar.

"When did you get this? You hardly wear sweatpants."

"Aah, yes because they aren't exactly professional.. But comfortable indeed. I received them when Ralph and I went to the Columbia Memorial Space Center."

"That's where I remember them from! Ralph has a pair in the back of his closet. Same excuse... Not professional enough," she said with a chuckle.

He gave her one of his shirts he would sleep in, and let her change.

As Paige entered the empty room to change, he noticed the very evident smell of Walter on his clothes. It was a mix of his experiment generated odors, and that deodorant he used. She liked it. In fact, she loved it. She was just about to put on the shirt when the lights started to flicker.

Suddenly they went out, and a roll of thunder boomed into her ears.

The first thing she did was scream, although she didn't want to, and Walter came running.

"Walter, where are you?" She had completely forgotten that she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Paige...Right here. Don't worry, I'm right here," he felt around until he found her hands and held on to them. "Let me find a flashlight, one second." He found one at the corner of the table and turned it on. He shined it towards Paige, and found her in nothing but her...bra.

"Oh! Paige, I'm sorry. I'll be over there, sorry to disturb you-"

"No Walter don't leave. You can stay here. I just have to put this shirt on."

After she was done, she grabbed Walter's hand and held it tightly as they went into the loft together.

"So where do I sleep?" Paige asked.

"Wherever you'd like, though I'd prefer you be comfortable and sleep on the bed. There's an inflatable somewhere I think, if I could find it," he said as he trailed off.

"No Walter, you're not sleeping in any inflatable mattress, you'll have to sleep next to me. I won't let you sleep like that. That plus the fact that I won't be able to sleep anytime soon," Paige said with a stern look on her face.

"Okay." That was all that Walter said, but he felt so much more.

Paige got into bed sooner than Walter did, because Walter went to turn on the system Happy built in times like these. It would give them temporary lights in the garage.

Thunder boomed on them again, and Walter knew Paige had probably been frightened, so he rushed upstairs to find her waiting for him.

"I'm done, Paige. The lights are back on."

"I can see that. You geniuses have a way to make everything better," she said with a smile.

Walter was nervous at first but slowly climbed into the bed that Paige was currently in. It felt like a dream. His dreams coming true.

"Goodnight Walter," Paige said.

"Uh Goodnight Paige. Let me know if you need anything," Walter said.

"One thing," Paige said

"Yeah?"

"Snuggle me?"

Snuggle? What did that mean?

"Um, I would, but I don't know how...to."

"Let me show you," Paige replied.

Paige held him closer than ever before. They were able to hear each other's hearts beating, and they let out all their stress. There was nothing between them. No barriers, no interference. Walter didn't seem to freeze, and he held her like she held him.

Before they knew it, they were fast asleep in one another's arms and the storm cleared out around them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! It means so much to me, as a new writer here! All the tremendous support has inspired me to write one more chapter on the morning after. This may be the last of it though. But I will try to write more oneshots and maybe a series as well. Again, thank you so much for all the great reviews!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

Walter was the first to wake up that morning, and Paige was right next to him, quietly asleep. He silently studied her face, her high cheek bones, smooth skin, and pink lips. This certainly wasn't the first time he'd seen her sleep. There was that one time, when she fell asleep on his shoulder on the train, when they took Ralph downtown, or that one time in Cabe's SUV after a high stress case. This time was different though. She was so close to him, not less than five centimeters away from him. He enjoyed it. He was able to memorize every feature on her face and store into his memory forever. This time was also different because they had their privacy. There were no distractions for them to hold back.

But there was one thing.

Walter and his feelings.

Paige wholeheartedly told Walter her feelings through words and actions. She made sure he knew that she had feelings for him, and it was Walter that wasn't able to do the same. Maybe he was afraid of losing her, he thought to himself, but it wasn't that. His hear- circulatory muscle, told him that he wanted more than a friendship from her. He wanted to hold her like he did now, everyday. He was just afraid of hurting her because of his inability to process feelings. His feelings. Her feelings.

God he missed his sister. He could tell her everything. Things weren't so awkward around her, and when he would hide something, she would find out just by looking at him.

Then again, Paige was able to do the same. But how would he talk to her when his conflict was about connecting with her?

He thought about what Megan would tell him.

"Talk to her."

He had to figure out a way to talk to her. He needed to reveal his feelings about Paige.

He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Paige woke soon after Walter, and let out a satisfying yawn. She looked up at the time. 8:30. She thought about the night before. The embrace in the rain, the lights going out, sentimental conversations with the man she loved, and spending the night in one another's arms. Even though last night was one of her best days alive, she worried about how it disappear into thin air. Work would start on Monday, and she and Walter would act like nothing had happened.

She had to talk to him, and confess her feelings towards last night, or she would never be able to escape this situation he held with Walter.

She got up and stretched out her back, something she did every morning. Walter's bed was very comfortable, she thought to herself.

She had her hands behind her back while stretching them towards the ceiling, when Walter got out of the bathroom. He was quiet, so she didn't notice at first.

"Good morning Paige," he said with a confused smile.

"Ah, morning Walt," Paige replied with a excited and fresh tone. "I.. a..do this every morning. Helps me out be more flexible. Sorry if I weird-ed you out."

"Oh yeah, you kinda look like an starfish." Walter stopped, and started blushing furiously. He literally had just stolen those words right from his sister's vocabulary.

Instead of being offended, Paige laughed it out. "Yeah, just need some body paint right!" Walter laughed.

She looked up. "No seriously Walter, while you'll get old and complain about your muscles, i'll be dancing around like a 25 year old!"

Walter laughed again. "That would be pleasant to watch, Paige. I'll look forward to it," he said.

Paige continued stretching for a few seconds, but then she thought of something. Her mischievous smile came back, and Walter caught it.

"Oh no, what is she thinking of," Walter thought.

Paige stopped in her tracks for a second, then slowly walked towards Walter with a twinkle in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and moved him towards her.

"Why don't you…. stretch with me? So we can both dance like 25 year old when we get older?"

Walter was going to say no, as directed by his brain, but something made him say, "How do I do it?" Maybe it was that damned circulatory muscle. Or maybe he really did want to dance like a 25 year old. Who knew?

He and Paige did the most awkward poses ever and they both weren't able to stop laughing.

"No Walter that's not how you do it!"

"No It's more efficient this way Paige. Try it this way," Walter said.

"You look like a crooked tree," Paige said with a laugh.

With that, Walter starting laughing so hard that he fell to the floor. "Ouch!" He continued to laugh till he turned blue.

Paige reached out hand, and pulled him up.

"Breakfast?" She said.

"Breakfast," Walter replied.

They went downstairs to see the garage extra bright that day. Walter turned on the coffee machine, and Paige started making pancake batter. Walter was going to making Paige a perfect, symmetric pancake when Paige stopped him for a second.

"Wait, let's try something new today. It's called pancake art. I saw it the other day when I was searching up healthy food options for Ralph. So," she continued "you're supposed to dip batter into the pan and let it brown a little before adding the rest."

"That would create a design on the pancake wouldn't it?" Walter said. "Sounds easy enough," he said as he started drawing his favorite equation onto the pan before adding the rest.

Paige drew a bunch of smiley faces on her's before filling the rest in. They both sat down to eat, their plates with pancakes on them, and two cups of cinnamon coffee.

"So, good?"

"Paige, they're great. This pancake idea? Not too efficient, but fun." Paige laughed. Walter looked at her, confused at her laugh, but after hearing it, foolishly grinned at her.

He waited until she looked at him again and continued, "I really liked last night Paige. It made me feel good that you were safe with me last night." He unconsciously put his hand on hers.

"I have to agree, Walter. I had fun too. I don't want to get rid of this memory." Paige suddenly realized that this was the perfect time to mention the feelings she'd been feeling.

"But Walter, this isn't what professional colleagues do. I know that we'd agreed so stay that way, but frankly, I don't think that we can stay this way much longer." She continued by saying, "Think about it. You are constantly worried about my well being, and I can't think of anyone at night except you. You are such an important person in my son's life. When you showed up into my life, I was just about to give up. You inspired me not to, and offered to connect me to my son in a way I was never able to. That was the moment I realized I...loved you."

There was a moment of silence, and Walter comprehended what Paige was saying to him. He wanted the same, but he was unsure. Then just when he was about to say something that probably would break Paige's heart, he remembered what Megan had said to him in the video she left for him. "Don't be afraid to love." Suddenly, he had the courage to reveal his feelings.

"Paige. Sometimes i'll focus on a project but be unable to because i can't stop thinking about you. I've had this feeling in my heart that i'm unable to explain. Yesterday in the rain, I wanted to join you, I guess. My brain told me it wasn't a good idea, and I went with it. I think the truth is that i've always used my IQ, my skills, to solve my problems. This time, I can't use my brain, I think. I think you're right. We made a mistake. I think...i'm..uh in love..with you too."

Paige and Walter stared in silence for a few seconds, understanding what each other had said.

Paige walked towards Walter, and Walter stood up. She pressed her head into Walter's chest, and held him tightly like there was no letting go. Walter thought for a second, then decided it was safe for him to kiss her forehead. He kept his lips pressed on her forehead, and Paige let out a tear of happiness. She looked up at him, and smiled. Walter noticed her tears, and wiped it with his fingers.

They didn't know who initiated the kiss, but within seconds, lips were on one another, and they had a moment of letting go of all their problems, and they had a moment when nothing mattered anymore.


End file.
